Gaming with Jinx and Wally!
by Songbook12
Summary: Just me, manipulating my favorite couple and forcing them to play video games. Don't mind me :P This first chapter is also #15 in Bootless- the chapter is the name of this story! Songbook12


Oh my god I'm so sorry... I've been swamped with homework and flute lessons and choir practices and auditions (I've got another audition this Sunday, if I get into all of the choirs I try out for- I'm already in 3- then I'll be in five choirs...) and GRRR I'VE BEEN SO BUSY!

Not to mention how NEEDY my friends have been lately! What is with these people and their compulsive need to cling onto me?! They read fanfictions and play video games, they should understand my predicament! Gr!

So, because of all my angry energy from my brothers as well (not brian, the OTHER one), I'm saying this now.** LANGUAGE! WATCH OUT! Lot's of cussing in this one.**

_(This is the girl speaking)_

**(This is the guy speaking)**

**Disclaimed. For God's Sake. It's DISCLAIMED!**

* * *

**#15**

"God _damn_ it." a female voice cursed from behind the door.

The door next to the one he was heading towards opened _('That is… Bullshit.') _and a boy murmured in shock, "Oh my God…"

**_Crash!_**

Something was smashed and there was a roaring sound,

_('Further shit.')_ "Shit." he yelped. _('Shit is right, my friend!')_ He turned rapidly down the hall, maneuvering around the various zombies and other beasts all hell-bent on brutally slaughtering and/or castrating him.

He turned a corner, panting hard, and ran straight into a zombie. He screamed loudly and embarrassingly and his blood splattered all over the walls.

"God _damn_ it." I cursed, struggling with the lever. It remained steadfastly stuck, groaning and wheezing as if mocking my own grunts. I finally released the *stupid, worthless* thing, wrinkling my nose and the bloodstains on it that transferred onto my hands, and turned towards the door.

I heard the ominous noise of the door next to mine opening and then my partner,

"Oh my God.."

I walked towards the door and peered through the slot to see him and some zombies emerging from the room. His eyes widened and he stated, "Shit."

I watched in horror as the zombies charged him and he ran away, turning a corner. He was promptly murdered and his blood splatted comically on the dark wall. I groaned,

**('Man, shit is just hitting all of these fans') **

"Oh God." I murmured, backing away from the door slowly as the zombies turned towards me. I could hear the dragging noise of their extra limbs against the floor and I looked around the room for a weapon.

Plate? It's glass.

Brick? …That's like saying you only need one bullet to defeat an army.

Wooden plank? It's rotted… No.

Iron pipe? _Hell_ yes.

I ran over and grabbed it, holding it in front of me defensively. Wooden chips flew out of the door **('That doesn't make sense! It's an iron door!')** and it finally gave and fell on its face in slow-mo to reveal the zombies. They charged me as fast as they could- not very fast- and I swung at them wildly. I knocked one's head clean off with one swipe, knocked another on its butt, and the rest of the I just dodged and kept running.

I raced through the halls, all to aware of the monsters behind me. I swiftly jumped into the waters of the sewer I was in **('Eeeeeeeww! Why am I still doing this?')**, stopping to catch my breath.

**('I don't get the whole "Zombies can't swim!" shit. I mean, c'mon, they're got undead humans, and the water isn't that deep!')**

_('Just go with it. It's either this, or getting attacked by water demons and zombies.')_

**('…Water demons?')**

The girl turned away from the zombies to see what looked like something walking through the water through her that must've been invisible because you could only see its footsteps in the water.

**('… I think I understand now.')**

The steps came closer and the girl started to run, looking back once at the swiftly approaching steps.

_('Any last words?')_

The water demon attacked the girl. **('God DAMNIT!)** She screamed and her blood drained out of her into the water, staining the legs of the invisible water demon.

**('I fucking hate water demons.')**

I set down the controller on the table calmly after the 'Game Over' sign popped up on the screen.

*sigh*…

I threw it against the wall angrily and it broke.

"Jinx! Now we can't play again!" Wally complained, looking up at me from his seat close in front of the glowing screen.

"I don't want to play again! Can't we just Google it or go on the Wiki for this game? This is the _24__th__ time _we've died!"

He recoiled as if struck, "No!"

"But-!"

"NO! WE CAN'T LOOK IT UP!"

"…Finish the fucking game yourself." She growled, stalking back upstairs to go to bed, presumably.

"I never liked horror games anyways." She grumbled under her breath.

* * *

**I once again apologize for the lateness. I hope you liked it!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
